The invention relates to projection televisions and, more particularly, to an improved screen panel for a projection television.
An example of a conventional projection television screen assembly is shown in FIG. 1. The conventional screen assembly 12 is composed of two screens, a Fresnel screen 14 and a lenticular screen 16 overlayed on the front side of the Fresnel screen. Such conventional projection TV screen assemblies require a structural/decorative frame, which usually consists of an injection molded or extruded parts to support the projection TV screens. Thus, the illustrated assembly requires a large plastic bezel 18 and metal brackets 20 to hold the screens 14, 16. More specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 1, Fresnel and lenticular screens 14, 16 are attached to the bezel frame using brackets 20 that are attached to the back of the bezel frame 18 with screws 22. The bezel frame assembly requires difficult sub-assembly processes, is prone to problems of rigidity, and limits aesthetic options.
More recently, a third screen 17 has been added to the screen assembly. This screen is typically made of clear or slightly tinted acrylic and serves to protect the more expensive lenticular screen from damage. Aesthetically, the screen protector 17 adds a smooth surface to the viewable area, similar to the glass of a direct view CRT.
As noted above, the conventional bezel frame requires a number of parts for mounting the screens so that the mounting process is long and cumbersome, thereby raising costs for both parts and labor.